Pretty in Pink
by Gym Class Hero
Summary: Glenn makes Daryl wear pink lace panties underneath his tough redneck getup. The boys find out. Warning: Slash, Kink, Crossdressing.


Another meeting for the group; discussion about allocating water amongst the survivors or something equally dull, nobody was that interested. Shane sat by Rick, whittling away at a piece of wood. Andrea sat next to them, focused on reassembling a gun as per Shane's instruction, practicing for the hunt. At the back Daryl attempted to listen, but was visibly distracted. His face occasionally scrunched up and he flicked an arm out to readjust his jeans, fidgeting inside his pockets and constantly checking around to see if anyone was watching.

"How's it going, buddy?" Glenn asked, sliding up beside him. He had a mock look of concern on his face that quickly broke out into a wide grin as Daryl's discomfort became apparent.

"S'not funny," Daryl spat, using Glenn as cover to pull at the back of his jeans, "These things are tight as hell, been ridin' up my ass all damn day."

Glenn stifled another laugh, pulling at the back of Daryl's jeans to reveal what was underneath. He was greeted with a pair of lacy lingerie; a soft, baby pink number that rode high on Daryl and was about two sizes too small for him. Daryl jerked forward as Glenn let the jeans snap back into place.

"Don't," Daryl hissed, "I swear to God, if _anyone _sees me like this…"

"They won't. Relax, man." Glenn shrugged, standing on tip-toes to hold his lips close to Daryl's ear, "Seeing you in those panties is making me really fucking hot, though." He bit his lip before exhaling, hot breath rolling down Daryl's neck, causing the hairs on his neck to stand on end. A momentary smile crept onto the redneck's face before he winced again, pulling at the crotch of jeans.

"Hush up, you'll make me hard and there ain't enough room for my cock as it is."

Daryl was used to big, roomy boxers. Hell, most of the time he just went without anything, made it easier when laundry day rolled around. Then Glenn came to him after a run to the city, something bunched up in his hands. Initially Daryl thought they were for Glenn, or maybe a joke - but there he was, lying down as his boyfriend slipped those lacy panties up his legs, stroking his thighs and telling him how fucking hot he looked. Daryl couldn't say no. It was kind of a rush, walking around camp as people carried out their business, knowing that he was hiding sweet, pastel panties underneath all that toughness.

"Daryl, you listening?" Rick's voice snapped him back into reality. He stared back, racking his brain for something to repeat back to Rick and keep him happy, but he found nothing.

"You. Shane. Dale. T-Dog. North side." He sighed, rubbing his forehead. Daryl nodded in compliance, awkwardly hoisting his crossbow off the ground and over his shoulder, trying too carefully to avoid any underwear showing.

"Alright, Carol's with the kids. Andrea, Glenn and myself are taking the east side. Lori and Maggie are keeping watch. Let's get goin'." Rick barked and the troops marched out.

Daryl had no idea what they were doing now. T-Dog was muttering something about wind direction, Dale was staring at a map and _jesus _his underwear was riding hard.

"We'll have to find higher ground, I'm completely turned around here." Dale shrugged, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Shane placed a hand on a large tree trunk beside them, squinting as he stared upwards to the canopy.

"This looks sturdy. Daryl?"

"What?"

"Get climbin', we gotta see if we can spot the camp from here. Old man's got us lost."

Daryl swallowed hard, pulling at his jeans instinctively. If he started climbing then they would surely slip down and he couldn't have that. Not in front of Shane and the boys, no way.

"W-Why me," he stuttered, "Why not you?"

"Bust my ass saving Carl's life, redneck. Your turn."

"…T-Dog?" He looked hopeful.

"Sorry man, arm's still mending." He motioned to the bandages.

_Shit_. He lowered his crossbow, pulling his jeans up his stomach until it hurt, praying they would stay in place. He straddled the trunk carefully, placing one hand on the tree and one through the belt loops on his jeans. A minute passed as he psyched himself up, then another five as he barely scaled a quarter height of the tree.

"C'mon, hunter, thought you did this shit every day?" Shane hissed impatiently. He rolled his eyes, leaning over to give Daryl an encouraging shove that knocked him off balance. Daryl's eyes widened as he felt himself fall. The hand on his jeans jerked forward as he grabbed a branch in panic and it was enough to steady himself again. Daryl smiled at the close call, pleased at averting a potential disaster. He looked back to give the okay to the boys behind him - they were stifling giggles.

_Shit!_ Daryl looked down and froze. His jeans had lowered to show the top of his lacy panties, exposed in full glory to three men who now had grins firmly plastered on their faces.

"Oh baby." T-Dog whistled, laughing.

"I'm sorry Miss, we thought Daryl would be scouting with us today. Not his sister." Shane burst into a hearty laugh, tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Daryl," Dale moved over to him, giving him a reassuring pat on the butt, "I think you look very pretty." His voiced cracked as his stoic expression faded into laughter.

Daryl's face turned bright red as he swatted Dale's hand away, hopping off the tree trunk and pulling his jeans up,. He began kicking dirt as if he wished the ground would open up and swallow him, anything to end the embarrassment.

"Fuck you guys, it was Glenn's idea…" He squeaked in protest, wringing his fingers.

"Hey, hey.." Shane cooed, spinning Daryl around and pulling at his jeans. He rubbed his chin and he inspected Daryl, the other men falling into silence.

"You and Glenn are into this shit?"

Daryl barely nodded, still staring intently at the ground. Lightning? Tsunami? He needed anything that would kill him right there and then.

"The boy has impeccable taste in underwear," Dale mused, pulling off his hat and moving closer to get a better look.

"Gotta say, you got the ass for it, Dixon," Shane grinned, moving to rub his crotch against Daryl's butt, "Could fuck you myself."

Daryl jerked away, throwing a quick jab that Shane expertly dodged.

"Fuck you guys, ain't nothin' ever been up my ass." Daryl spat. It was true, Glenn was the bottom, he just ended up taking control most of the time. Daryl still did the fucking though, and with his masculinity in shreds he was taking any points he could get.

"C'mon man," Shane begged, thumbing his crotch as he approached Daryl for the second time, "those panties are really workin' for ya."

"You like 'em so much? Here." Daryl disappeared behind a tree. A quick ruffling and angry muttering followed before he re-emerged, dangling the underwear on one finger. He flicked them toward Shane before making his ascent up the tree. At least up there he would be alone.

Shane grinned, spreading the underwear out in his palm before throwing his head back and dropping them on his face. He inhaled deeply, stroking his growing erection through his clothes. As much as he disliked the guy, Daryl's scent was intoxicating. He opened his eyes to find T-Dog with his pants around his ankles, eagerly stroking his thick cock to the sight. Shane only smiled as he passed the underwear to T-Dog, who wrapped it around his member, fucking it.

"Fuck, it's been so long since I got to do this." T-Dog breathed, his voice hoarse, eyes still transfixed on his cock entering and exiting the underwear rhythmically. Shane had one arm around Dale, the other still stroking himself. Both men watched T-Dog, heat rising in their crotches at the spectacle.

Dale felt Shane's hand on his chin and turned to meet his eyes, dark and full of lust, drilling into the older man. Shane pulled his cock out and pressed gently on Dale's shoulders, guiding the thick, white beard to his dick. As he felt Dale's lips wrap around it obediently, he returned to viewing T-Dog. Shane's big hands pushed Dale roughly down onto his dick, but Dale swallowed it easily, taking it right down to the base. He let his beard scratch against Shane's balls, desperately breathing through his nose as Shane's length thrust into his throat. Using a free hand he slipped into Shane's shirt, toying with the man's nipples and relishing in the sounds it produced.

Shane's breath hitched as he inhaled. Dale had definitely done this before, whatever was going on down there - in combination with the show T-Dog was putting on - was bringing him closer to the edge.

"Fuck, T, throw me over those panties." Shane groaned urgently, pulling Dale off his cock. He thrust inside the fabric, once was enough to cause Shane to emit a low moan as cum sprayed into it. He shuddered with every pulse, balls emptying into the pretty, pink underwear. T-Dog followed suit, getting on the ground beside Shane and emptying himself, further soaking the fabric and Shane's hand.

Satisfied, both men turned to Dale. The thickness of the tent in his khakis was enough to make Shane raise an eyebrow, impressed that the old man had it in him. Dale took Shane's hand, cleaning T-Dog's cum off each finger.

"C'mon then, old man. Prove to me that you ain't as useless as I thought you were." Shane growled into his ear, pressing the underwear to Dale's cock as T-Dog began to grind his own length against them. He felt T-Dog's heat through the fabric and the friction was too much, it didn't take long for Dale to add his contribution to soaked panties. T-Dog looked down, smiling.

"Not just a good doctor." He grinned, kissing sweat off the older man's brow.

Daryl returned to see the three men lying spent against a log.

"Feeling better?" Shane smiled lazily, panties in hand.

"Fuck you. Look, we should get going. The camp is a little to the southwest, looks like we just got a little off track." Daryl stopped to look around before noticing the wet underwear in Shane's hand.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Doesn't matter, Daryl. We should go, right? Get your panties on."

Daryl's face scrunched up as he was handed the underwear. Shane moved closer, placing a hand on his hip as he leaned in.

"You don't tell anyone about what happened to them panties and nobody has to know you wore 'em." Shane spoke softly and firmly, voice thick with warning. He then backed off, smiling.

Daryl's face contorted as he pulled the sopping wet underwear over his thighs, the cooling cum sticking to his cock. It should've been disgusting, of course, but he was hard before he even had the panties on the whole way up.

"I guess we forgot about someone." T-Dog grinned, pulling Daryl down to sit with them. Dale helped Daryl take his shirt off and T-Dog removed his boots and socks, kissing his feet as each sock hit the ground. Shane looked on, huffing amusement at the confused Daryl, who sat in the middle of the forest, naked other than panties that were so wet they showed everything underneath.

Shane pulled down his underwear enough to show off his ass cheeks. He turned around to show Daryl before backing himself up onto the redneck's face. Daryl started to say something but was drowned out by Shane's thick ass against his mouth. Shane took the twitching erection as a sign that it was well received. Dale and T-Dog sat at Daryl's sides, both pressing one of the redneck's muscled arms against the log, each licking and teasing a nipple. Daryl jerked and arched in response to the stimulation, feeling cum rising in his cock. The muffled groans grew louder and Daryl began to spasm, cum covering the front of the underwear, his already sticky cock now becoming coated in his own semen as well. Shane smiled as Daryl's body went rigid underneath him, toes curling as wave after wave sprayed into the fabric. After a while the taut stomach relaxed and Shane took it as a cue to stand up, Daryl's flushed face coming up for air. He looked dishevelled and satisfied, looking around at the men like he couldn't believe what had just occurred.

The boys packed up, dressed and ready to return to camp. Daryl was stopped by Dale, who tugged at his hat nervously.

"Hey… next time, could you wear some black garters? A-and stockings? That'd really get me off." He gave a withered smile.

"Next time?" Daryl's eyebrows raised. The possibility that this would ever happen even _once was shocking to him. Did they want to make a reoccurring event?_

"_Yeah, yeah. And bring Glenn, too." T-Dog piped up from behind them._

"_I'll talk Rick into it too." Shane grunted, walking ahead._

"_I guess it's decided." Daryl replied, patting Dale on the shoulder and continuing into the forest._


End file.
